


Ah Ooh! Werewolves of New York - Vincent

by MahTohSka



Series: Ah Ooh! Werewolves of New  York [3]
Category: Extreme Ghostbusters - Fandom, The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hunter - Freeform, Lorenzo Music will always be Peter Venkman, Transformation, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: The finale of this series!'On the fortieth year of your life, the beast shall consume you ... your human form will no longer walk in the day ...'Kalthazar's curse comes to light, young and old Ghostbusters become wary of Egon's deteriorating condition. A secret society has their eye on Spengler as a trophy prize. What must be done to save the man from the beast within?





	Ah Ooh! Werewolves of New York - Vincent

**October 31st**

Kylie worked the desk on the night shift, becoming increasingly bored and decided to look over notes for a class. Her eyes were about to droop when the harsh ringing came to her ears. Kylie let out a sigh and picked up the phone. 

“Ghostbusters, we smoke ‘em if you got ‘em,” she monotonously answered. Her brows quickly came together before smoothing out, Kylie grabbed a pen and jot down the address – Central Park West. Time to wake up the slumbering Latino. 

“Eduardo!” Kylie shouted, slamming on the buzzer. 

“Ayy!” he jolted awake, grumbling as he got his boots on and slid down the fire pole. “This better be good, chica.”

“Werewolf, Central Park,” she showed him the note, soon grabbing her pack and got in the driver’s seat. 

“But werewolves aren’t ghosts, how are we gonna catch it?” Eduardo had confusion written on his face. 

“We’ll have to improvise,” she called out of the window. “We don’t have to bag and tag everything we catch. Now, c’mon, let’s go!”

“Halloween, man,” Eduardo whined. “Next thing we’re gonna get a call for is a mummy. Or a Frankenstein.”

Ecto-1 screamed out of the fire hall. Kylie picked up the radio. 

“Roland, come in! This is Kylie,” she announced. 

“Do you realize what time it is?” Roland’s voice cracked on the com. 

“We need your expertise. How do we handle werewolves?” she asked.

“Shouldn’t we ask Dr. Spengler that?” Roland drew his brows together in confusion. 

“And shouldn’t you know about werewolves, being the goth girl and all,” Eduardo slouched in his seat. 

“Egon’s out for the night, said he went to Janine’s,” Kylie told Roland, giving Eduardo the side eye, “gee, maybe I should be more goth these days, I must be falling behind.”

“Well, we don’t want to kill it,” Roland sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his face. “Where you heading? I’ll meet you guys there. In the meantime, I think it’s best to get a hold of Dr. Spengler. He’ll know what to do.”

Kylie tried to radio Janine over the course of the drive; they were just outside Central Park when the group’s administrator came over the com. 

_“Janine, here, what’s going on?”_

“Yo, Janine, we got a problem,” Eduardo picked up the radio. “There’s a big bad wolf loose in Central Park, where’s the specs?” 

“Maybe he’s dead,” Kylie teased, saying Eduardo’s famous one liner. The Latino gave her a sneer - nobody but him is allowed to say that from now on.

There was a moment of silence on the radio which caused Kylie and Eduardo to exchange looks. Janine returned with urgency in her tone. 

_“Do not approach till I arrive,”_ she urged them. _“Which side of the park?”_

“West,” Kylie replied, brows drawn together. “Janine, what’s …”

 _“Over and out,”_ came the quick response on the other end. Kylie scoffed in faint annoyance, putting the radio back. 

Tires squealed behind Ecto. Roland got out and came to the driver’s side window of the car, Kylie rolling the window down. 

“What’s going on? Did you get a hold of Egon?” Roland asked. 

“We got Janine, but she said to stay put till she gets here,” Eduardo explained, craning his head into Roland’s view.

“Maybe she’s bringing him with,” Roland shrugged his shoulders. He couldn’t see why not, Spengler’s probably dealt with these types over the years. 

Seconds ticked into minutes, a car screeched to a halt; Janine almost kicked the door clean off as she got out and ran over to the kids. All three saw the apprehension in her eyes, and yet they also wondered if she knew something about this. 

“Alright, follow me,” she started for the entrance. “No packs.”

“No packs?! Are you crazy?” Eduardo exclaimed. 

“Just do as I say,” Janine barked. “No questions. You might want to prepare yourselves.” 

“With what?” the Latino snapped back. 

Roland pushed him to get going. Eduardo whipped a little glare to Roland before starting after Janine, Kylie between the boys as they trekked across west Central Park and into Midpark. Janine stopped before a clearing, holding her hand up for the company to halt. Her eyes tried to hide the fear trembling in her as she watched the scene. 

A light gray wolf was snarling as the beast was fighting off another werewolf, eventually dominating the smaller wolf; but across the way was a dark figure with a rifle. A loud pop was heard, and the darker colored werewolf went down as it tried to scamper away from the bigger wolf. The gray wolf perked its ears towards the sound and ran to the source; two more loud pops were heard, the wolf dodged each bullet before its teeth sunk into the figure’s body and dragged it out of hiding. 

Janine had to intervene. Not again. 

The beast was halfway into its carnage, blood speckled on his muzzle while it covered his teeth and claws. The three student Ghostbusters couldn’t move as they watched, frozen in horror; however, upon seeing Janine step out of the woods and towards the beast they all sprung out, saying her name in a manner to not attract attention. Her breathing was heavy, heart pounding in her cage as she cautiously got at a good distance. The kids ran after her but were stopped halfway when they heard her say the werewolf’s name. 

“Egon!” she called to the beast. No response from the beast. C’mon, Egon, I know you’re in there somewhere. However, it’s gotten worse. “Egon, it’s Janine!” 

_“Qué diablos está mal con ella?”_ Eduardo muttered. 

“Shh!” Kylie and Roland quieted him.

Janine pulled out a small dog whistle, quickly blowing into it. The beast stopped his feast, green eyes turning around to see a human female standing in the open. She was in his territory, an intruder and yet … she didn’t pose a threat. The werewolf turned his full body to her, giving her low warning growls and snarls as he neared her. 

“Egon, c’mon, it’s me, Janine,” the human was saying. “Remember me? Janine, your friend.” She paused. “Your lover.”

The werewolf was still emitting growls, lips quivering; she held out a hand palm side down and almost made a fist. Roland took a few steps forward before getting stopped by Kylie. 

“It’s gonna kill her,” Roland hissed. 

“No,” she shushed him, pointing to the werewolf. “Watch his body language.”

The wolf’s posture was at first being threatening and dominant but the more he inched towards Janine, he got more lax and curious. If the wolf really was Egon, then he would able to gain control over himself the closer he got.

“C’mon, Egon, easy does it,” Janine took a step closer, meeting the wolf in the middle. The werewolf’s growling ceased, sniffing the human’s hand; the woman’s scent was starting to register to him – friend and … lover. The kids’ jaws dropped when they saw the wolf’s tail wag madly. Unbeknownst to them all, the now bloody corpse had a friend standing in the shadows with his face contorted into a frustrated and anguished stare. The confounded beast had killed his hunting partner. The society will not take the news lightly, Phillip was their best hunter. He’ll teach the beast a lesson. 

“Hey, Egon,” Janine gave a warm smile, rubbing the spot on the wolf’s forehead. “Can you change for me? We need to get you out of here. It’s happened again.” 

The wolf stepped back, turning his head to see the corpse in the moon’s light; a soft whine came out of him when he looked back to Janine. She had a blanket ready as the werewolf changed back into the man the kids knew standing feet from them; Janine saw the wolf’s mind still affecting Egon, she could see it in his eyes – still green, not changing to his usual blue but she knew he was in there; Janine casually brushed a strand of his hair out of his face, his blonde, messy, unconfined mane made him look like Tarzan.  
She wrapped the blanket around his waist, Egon saw the blood on his hands and could feel it on his lips and taste it in his mouth; his lips curled in disgust, his eyes reading guilty. The brutality and mindless killing had its strong grip each time he changed, the animalistic urges were difficult to stop – small count of bodies be damned.

A loud crack rang out, a sharp pain grazed Egon’s left side; the hunter grinned in the shadows. A little warning shot. He will see the beast again and next time; the beast’s head will hang on his wall. The darkened hunter exited the premises, radioing an extraction team to get rid of the body and clean the spot up. No one must ever know of this. 

Janine supported Spengler when the bullet grazed him, he growled in pain, almost transforming back but was able to suppress it as he was ushered by Janine to her car. The student Ghostbusters were shocked at what just happened; it wasn’t until they got back to the west entrance when the questions started unloading from them. 

“Hold your questions for tomorrow,” Janine told them, opening the back door and help Egon in. She turned to him. “Lay down, we don’t want anyone seeing you.”

“What about the cops? They’ll know about it!” Eduardo exclaimed, knowing his brother is going to ask him what he was doing Halloween night.

“I got a feeling our company with the rifles are gonna do something about it,” Janine told him. “Egon and I have met them before numerous times. Very secretive group of people. They’ve cleaned up messes like this before.”

“Let me guess,” Eduardo pointed a finger to the wild looking man in the backseat, “he made those messes.”

“Not all of them,” Janine muttered, removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes. “Look, just meet us back at headquarters. We’ll talk about this in the morning.” She got in the driver’s seat and took off. 

“Goddamn specs is _el hombre lobo_ ,” Eduardo threw his arms up briefly and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Wonder if the other _abuelos_ knew about that.”

“If Janine knows about it, I think it’s safe to say they do, too,” Kylie crossed her arms, getting into Ecto. “C’mon, hombre, let’s get back.”

 

She got him cleaned up and downstairs in the containment cell; her brows drew together as she examined the wound. The skin around it turned grey which worried her; a whine was heard next to her. Janine could see Egon was struggling to keep his human form, fur was starting to grow at a gradual rate; she stepped back, watching the man she loved shift into the beast. The kids came back in time to see their professor change into a gray werewolf; the beast shook itself from head to toe, shortly whining from the wound. 

“It’s okay, I got you,” Janine came up to him. “It’s not healing like it should, let me grab a needle and thread.” 

The wolf laid on his right side, allowing Janine to patch him best she could. Kylie, Eduardo, and Roland carefully came down the stairs; the werewolf gave a low growl, smelling intruders. He saw three humans come into his view, the wolf gave more snarls; Janine looked up to see the kids standing outside of the cell. 

“It’s best you take a knee, so he knows you’re not a threat,” she advised them. Kylie and Roland bent a knee, Eduardo still stood but was pulled down by the other two at his side. “He’ll tell you when it’s okay approach him. I’ve had to do that multiple times over the years. I swear, after the guys disbanded, he’s gotten worse.”

“What do you mean ‘worse’?” Roland inquired, keeping calm in the face of a softly snarling beast. 

“I’ll try to keep it short and simple,” Janine started, “a curse soon became a genetic part of him, and a deadline was added to it. Year of his fortieth birthday he’s gonna be like this forever unless we do something about it, and we’ve tried.” She finished up the stitching. “Each test he does, no matter what it is, shows nothing, it’s like that goddamn sorcerer put up a forcefield around him. The only thing that works is silver.” Janine gently brushed the fur over the stitching. 

The wolf quieted his growls, huffing out. His body relaxed, seeing the humans weren’t a threat. After two minutes of no movement from the wolf, Roland took it upon himself to slowly rise with his eyes still on the gray werewolf; Janine pushed open the slightly ajar door, knowing the beast was ready to be approached. Roland let out a quick breath, cautiously shuffling to the wolf’s head and got down on his knees. 

“Uh, hi,” he briefly spoke. “I’m Roland.” He put his hand out like Janine showed him, the wolf raised his nose to the human’s hand and sniffed it; Roland breathed a sigh of relief when his hand was licked. Kylie came up next in the same fashion, she too got a small lick on her hand from the large wolf. Eduardo, on the other hand, had a rocky start. As soon as he stepped in, the wolf had second thoughts on the human; he raised his head at the Latino and growled. 

“Why is he doing that?” he asked, one foot in the cell and one foot out.

“Relax your posture, get down on the floor if you have to,” Roland mentioned. “He’s probably sensing your fear.”

“Be best if you get down,” Janine told him. “Peter had to do that a few times. Take a knee and crouch, hold your hand out.”

Eduardo took deep breaths, getting down like Janine told him to, his one hand almost in a fist. The werewolf rose, not baring his teeth while he growled; he was curious but held that warning sound. He sniffed the human’s hand, the growl gradually ceased. Eduardo felt a tongue lick his knuckles, breathing out a sigh. 

“Good, he knows you all, minus Garret,” Janine said. The werewolf went back over to his spot and plopped down, eyes drooping before finally closing shut.

“Is Garret in for a surprise,” Eduardo smirked. 

 

The next morning found Egon in the containment cell. A faintly pounding headache arose, he let out a groan. Another transformation outside of the full moon – no, that was a Blue Moon. Fascinating. He propped himself up, wincing slightly. Egon peeled back some gauze to see a red line running across his left side – his eyes picked up a thin grey track around the red, an eyebrow perked up. Odd. And fascinating. Janine had gone to check on Egon and found him outside of the cell, sitting on a stool with a light shining on his wound as he was in the process of getting a skin sample, his hair made in a messy man bun.

“Don’t break the stitching,” she spoke up as she approached. 

“As crude as it appears, there’s an ample amount to take a small yet decent sample around it,” Egon noted, taking a piece he had acquired and put it on a slide. He put it under the microscope, focusing the lenses. “Hmm.”

“I don’t like the sound of that ‘hmm’, Egon,” Janine set his mug of coffee down on the desk. “Talk to me.”

“Silver, though in a very microscopic quantity,” Egon announced. “A light dusting, less than a gram of it in the lead.” He peered back down at his wound. “And it’ll slow down the healing process.” Spengler went back to studying the slide, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. He almost choked on it, there was a bitter taste – wolfsbane. He glanced over at Janine. “Why did you add this?”

“It’s getting worse, Egon. Just to keep you calm and the beast under wraps,” Janine explained. “And also, a precaution.” Egon made a huff of agreement, going back to studying; Janine pulled up a chair, her finger gliding along her mug’s rim. “Do you remember much?”

“Other than the initial transformation, I dominated another werewolf which is a repeated victory for alpha Spengler,” she saw the visible corner of his lip curl up and subsequently drop, “unfortunately, a bullet entered his head. Our friends who want to remain anonymous were hunting any werewolves who change on a Blue Moon – me included. I …” he trailed off, Egon sat up, the hand not holding his mug faintly shook – a tick Janine noticed he had whenever recalling certain events affected him, there was no hiding the emotions as time passed. His usual stoic stare was broken down with each episode.

“I killed the one hunter,” he lowly spoke. Egon looked to Janine. “Then you showed up. A second hunter gave a warning shot. Events after that were here.” He broke eye contact with her, Egon set the mug down, his hands gradually trembling. Images of the body flashed in his mind, and others before it. Janine brought her chair closer to him, rubbing a hand on his forearm; his eyes started to well up – that’s four people now, each one killed in the same way but more gruesome than the last. Images of Janine’s and Ray’s bashed bodies from that night years ago emerged, making Egon’s heart almost tear apart. Janine saw the flashbacks were getting worse, she set her mug down and got up, holding him tight. His arms immediately went to wrap around her.

“I’m sorry,” he quietly sobbed, fighting off the images. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry …”

“It’s not your fault,” Janine gently said, repeating the phrase over and over. 

“Every time I transform, I always fear it’s going to be you next,” he managed to get out. “I can’t stop the urges.”

“I know, I know,” Janine told him, planting a kiss on his head. 

Egon was starting to calm down, but held on to Janine. “I’ll have to get a sample of the silver ion and apply it to a blood slide. We’ll know if it’ll work.”

“But the real question is if it’ll kill you,” Janine added, giving him a light squeeze. 

Egon let out a deep and troubled sigh. “Yes, that is the tricky part.” He looked up at her. “I love you. Have I told you that?”

“Every damn day, kiddo,” she gave a warm smile, the two sharing a brief kiss.

“Yo, teach is a werewolf?!” Garret was heard at the top, having burst in.

 

**One month later**

The old gang decided after the events with the Bermuda Triangle creature, maybe one group of Ghostbusters wasn’t enough; the gang were back in action, much to the worry of the four students who made up the current team. No, no one is leaving the Ghostbusters, they were assured. We’re all one team. 

“No man left behind!” Peter raised a fist in enthusiasm. 

“Ooh rah,” Garret less enthusiastically agreed, doubt in his mind. 

“How’s he been holding up?” Ray pulled Janine aside as the older and young Ghostbusters were socializing. 

“It … hasn’t been easy,” she quietly admitted, glancing over her shoulder at Egon’s back, turning back to Ray. “It’s gotten worse.” She lowered her voice, leaning in towards him. “Four people have been … killed … by him.” 

Ray sighed through his nose, eyes darting over to his comrade, hiding his fear. His head slightly bowed, hands on his hips. Janine saw the disbelief on his face, but she saw something else in his eyes – a hint of anger. 

“Are you sure he did it,” he lowly asked. 

“The first time it happened, he showed up at my doorstep, wearing some guys jacket around his waist and blood on his hands and face,” Janine shivered, remember seeing the unbridled fear in Egon’s eyes that dawn. He was visibly shaking when she saw him, a loss for words; his brows were heavily drawn together, lips trying to form words. 

_“Janine … I … I tried to stop …”_

Janine sighed, crossing her arms. “He did a test on the silver ion with a sample of his blood, he said it suppressed the lycan gene, so the destabilizer works. Only a matter of time.” 

“Excuse me, I hope I’m not interrupting anything. May I come in?” a voice boomed into the firehouse. A portly man with a big, bushy red beard and short hair matching the color greying at the temples stood in the doorway, a cane was in his right hand. “Vincent Bartholomew, this is the Ghostbusters, isn’t it?” 

“What’s your business, pal?” Peter took a step forward. 

“I am merely inquiring about a little … problem, one might call it. A problem of a beastly nature,” the Englishman spoke. His eyes met Egon’s inquisitive stare. “I believe you are the man to talk to. Doctor Egon Spengler, is it?” 

Spengler adjusted his glasses. “Yes?” 

“You would seem to know a great deal on the _lukanthropos_ , wouldn’t you, my dear Doctor Spengler,” Bartholomew gave a small smirk under his beard, approaching the tall scientist. “Several of my fellow comrades were taken down by a ghastly beast, most recently, my dear friend Philip was victim to it last month exactly on the 31st. I’m sure with all your expertise on the paranormal, you and your comrades would know certain things on werewolves, wouldn’t you say?” 

Everyone saw Spengler tense; the wolf inside roared ‘kill kill kill’, and its presence was ever getting stronger. Rational thought was pushed out as the beast showed a part of itself; Bartholomew saw the man’s eyes turn from blue to green in the blink of an eye, a strong and fur covered hand grabbed his sweater and lifted him. Egon let out a deep warning growl, the three original Ghostbusters coming to his side. 

“Easy, boy,” Peter tried to talk Egon down. “Let the nice man go, alright?” 

“Ohh, I have waited for this moment, ever since I first tracked you down, Egon Spengler,” Bartholomew wasn’t fazed that man was slowly changing into a humanoid wolf before his eyes. “I only wanted to make myself known to you, man to man. Well, man to beast, so to speak. I was hoping to have a chat with you, but I see your beastly half is getting the better of you. A shame, really.” 

“Why don’t you leave him alone, Bartholomew,” Janine snapped at him, coming up beside Egon. “He’s got enough problems. Why don’t you leave us be in peace.” 

“Ten bucks says the teach is gonna tear that man to shreds,” Garret mumbled to Eduardo. 

The Latino watched, gears turning eventually shrugging. “Deal.” He smirked, calling to Bartholomew. “Hey, _cabrón_ , better not make him any more angrier.” 

Janine avoided the situation escalating, pulling a small sedative out of a coat pocket, jabbing it into Egon’s neck. The humanoid wolf growled, giving a small roar with bared fangs – oh my, what pearly whites you have, Bartholomew thought. He was gradually let go as Spengler fell under the tranquilizer, being caught by Winston and Ray. Vincent straightened himself once he touched ground, letting out a short huff. 

“Well, now, it seems I’ve outstayed my welcome,” he announced. 

“You were never welcome in the first place,” Eduardo sneered, leaning down to Garret. “You owe me ten.” 

“I can’t believe he’d go full Lon Chaney on him,” Peter lowly spoke as Bartholomew left. The firehouse door shut. “So, now what? Is he gonna be normal when he wakes up?” 

“Only one way to find out, let’s take him to the cell,” Winston suggested. “Safest place for him, especially for us.” 

The four students didn’t know whether to stick around or leave. Kylie looked to the other three, gradually following the guys and Janine to the basement; Roland sighed, he knew he shouldn’t leave but the three original Ghostbusters were here, and they knew what to do about Professor Spengler’s situation. 

“Garret, need a ride somewhere?” he offered. 

“As a matter of fact, I do, if you don’t mind,” Garret started to head to the door. 

“You guys go, I’ll, uh, stay with Ky,” Eduardo told them. Somebody’s gotta protect her from the big bad wolf. Might as well be me, he thought to himself, puffing his chest out faintly and trekked downstairs. 

Two hours later he woke up, the pounding in his head gradually ceased; Egon saw the napping body of Peter near the door. Spengler rose, adjusting his ponytail and knocked casually on the glass. 

“Peter, open the door,” he spoke up. 

Venkman woke with a jolt, eyes focusing on his comrade looking normal, as he should, standing in the window. Peter tilted the chair back on to the floor, getting up and walked over to him. 

“You went Wolfman on that guy, I thought you were gonna rip his throat out,” Peter shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“What guy?” Egon drew his brows together. 

“You know, the guy, the big guy who apparently wanted to speak with you, but you half transformed,” Peter explained, soon seeing a confused look in Spengler’s eyes. “You don’t remember?” 

“I transformed halfway, in broad daylight. Fascinating,” Egon’s brows smoothed, his face shortly dropping in realizing what this meant. “And in another way, very bad.” He looked to Peter. “I must’ve blacked out. Exactly when I’m piecing together. I remember the front door being opened and a voice asking if he was interrupting us.” He got it. “I was starting to black out when he started mentioning his associate that I … it killed …” Spengler’s left hand started to faintly tremble, Peter saw the warning sign – he got close to glass, placing his hands on it. 

“Deep breaths, Spengs,” Peter advised, watching his friend fight back. 

“I blanked and the other one came forward,” Egon managed to get out, his hand calming down. 

“I don’t understand why he just gets rid of it himself,” Eduardo told Kylie as they entered the basement, Peter and Spengler turned their attention to them. “Don’t like some mad scientists put together like a serum instead of using silver?” 

“A very good question, Eduardo,” Spengler spoke up, startling the pair. “And the answer to that is … I can’t bring myself to it. I’ve lived with it for so long I got used to it. However, it is becoming increasingly dangerous.” 

“So, what, you’re just gonna let them kill you?” Eduardo crossed his arms. 

“Not kill,” Egon emphasized. “The silver ion cannon would effectively eradicate the lycan gene in my blood and make me wholly human again.” 

“What if it gets destroyed? Like if the big bad wolf knows about it?” the Latino pressed further. “What then?” 

“It won’t know. It hasn’t known since Kalthazar. My other half is dormant when I’m awake,” Spengler told him. 

“Then what just happened a couple hours ago?” Kylie suddenly asked. She was met with a surprised but somewhat guilty glance from her professor and mentor. “There’s an issue of trust going around. Everyone upstairs is starting to think they can’t trust you since you’re becoming unstable.” She paused, faintly frowning when she managed to get out, “Even I’m starting to not trust you.” 

“They have a right to be suspicious,” Egon admitted. “And yes, my instability will cause a trust issue among close friends. I’ve accepted it.” He looked to Peter. “Gather everyone, we need to talk about this.” 

“What are you suggesting? We keep you a prisoner in your own home?” Winston asked after Spengler explained to them. 

“Essentially, yes,” he confirmed. “I’ll stay here in containment, the rest will keep the business going. I’ll still be contacting on cases as I have been, and I’ll have my research to keep myself and … the other one, occupied.” 

“I still don’t like it,” Janine protested. “The next full moon is in a matter of a few weeks. I get a bad feeling you’ll be gone halfway through the moon phases.” 

“And when that time comes,” Ray came forward, Egon saw an almost changed attitude in his closest friend – did he sense a bit of irritation, “those walls won’t hold you in. You’ll break out and go on a spree.” 

“They’re reinforced, they shouldn’t break under any pressure from me,” Spengler faintly drew his brows together. “You would know that, Raymond.” 

“I’m concerned for our safety from you!” Stantz exclaimed, making everyone be surprised by this sudden change. “Janine told me what you’d done. Four people, Egon. Will it be us next?”

“I saw what you did to that man,” Kylie stepped forward. “Yes, he was trying to kill you, but killing him? Is there any self-restraint to that … that monster?” 

“Understand this,” Egon stepped over to face Kylie, his eyes became dark, “there are times it can’t be controlled, and, yes, it can lead to death. But do not call me a monster. Four people is nothing compared to the entire city population.” 

“Dear god, do you hear yourself, Spengler?” Winston spoke up, brows drawing together. Everyone else was thinking the same thing – but Janine feared it was starting to happen; Spengler did warn them all about the gradual changes, inability to recognize, shortened temper. It was starting. 

Sense of control was breaking, the wolf’s increasing temper coming through. A feral roar came out of Spengler, he hurled himself at the glass in the direction of Peter and Winston. He curled up a fist, punching the glass until his knuckles were bloody; it shocked everyone that a tiny crack was forming from the continued assault. Their comrade was changing again into a humanoid wolf, growling and roaring. Janine was shaking witnessing Egon go on a rage spree. She had to bring him down, no matter what. Ray put a hand on her shoulder after she took a few steps forward, Janine shot him a look and kept moving to the glass. 

“Egon Spengler, this is Janine Melnitz,” she announced to him. The humanoid wolf got down on all fours, ramming himself into the glass at Janine’s level; he stopped after the two tries, baring his teeth in a growl. She held her ground, giving the window a smack. “Hey! Enough of that. I know you’re there, Egon Spengler.” The creature’s growl increased, so did her voice. “Yes. That’s your name. You are Doctor Egon Spengler. I’m only telling you this because you need to snap the fuck out of it, it’s difficult to break, I know, I’ve seen the struggle. But you know me. You know all of us. The werewolf Egon I know, which is you by the way, wouldn’t harm those in his pack.” 

The growls were quieting down to a low rumble. Janine hoped she was on the right track. “An alpha wouldn’t turn on his pack mates, and certainly not the alpha female. Me, in case you forgot.” 

“She gave herself that title?” Eduardo whispered to Kylie who shushed him. 

“None of us in your pack are a threat to you, Egon,” Janine tried to get through. “Even in that canine brain of yours you can see that, can’t you?” The lips of the humanoid wolf stopped barring his teeth, his eyes piercing her stare. Miraculously, the half feral form of Egon sat on the floor. Janine didn’t say anything further, letting her posture and expression tell him she wasn’t a threat. The humanoid wolf, however, wasn’t changing back nor was there a change in expression until he huffed, eyes wandering the basement. Janine saw that as a signal to open the door. 

Janine,” Peter softly got out, fearing for her safety. She glared back at him – she made progress and didn’t want to lose it. Venkman stepped down, giving her a short nod while his heart pounded. 

“What do we do now?” Winston asked her, frozen in near terror. 

“Back to business as usual,” she instructed. “I’ll stay here with him. I’ll be fine, don’t worry.” 

“Shouldn’t someone be here in case anything happens?” Eduardo asked her. 

“I’ll stay,” Ray, Winston and Peter said in unison, exchanging looks with each other. 

“I can hold him off if he’s gonna stay like that. You two go,” Winston said, cracking his knuckles. 

“I’ve known him the longest, being my roommate and all,” Peter took a step. 

“I have as well, Peter,” Ray reminded him. 

“Jesus, all of you stay, if we need you, we’ll call,” Kylie rolled her eyes, starting to head upstairs. 

“You heard her. We can handle it,” Eduardo soon followed. “We’re scientists, too, y’know.” 

The original three Ghostbusters exchanged looks, unanimously deciding they all stay. 

Vincent Bartholomew walked down the hall to a secret door in the library; down a winding staircase of stone to the Apollo Society – a secretive and discreet order of monster hunters. He opened the double wooden doors that opened to a candle lit circular room, a large round table in the center. 

“We’ve been expecting you, Brother Bartholomew,” a haggard looking old man sat in the seat opposite the door. “What have you learned?” 

“The subject’s humanity is deteriorating, soon the beast will only remain,” Vincent informed them. “We have seen this before, friends. However, he is not a lone wolf like the past trophies had been.” He gestured to the various head and full mounts of werewolves. “He has a pack, mostly humans who are well aware of his condition. The other three roughly his age once bore the mark of the beast on them, but the woman through my findings known as Janine Melnitz, was successful in freeing them of it.” 

“And how do you know of this?” the old man asked him. 

“As most of us know, a little over ten years ago, a massive surge in paranormal activity spiked when a sorcerer was freed from his prison, and had turned our subject’s curse into something more,” Vincent explained. “You were not present for it, Brother Matthew, as you were called away, but those of us who were present watched from the shadows that night in the park when the people known as the Ghostbusters thwarted the sorcerer’s plan, with some casualties.” He presented four folders on the table, opening two of them. “Janine Melnitz and Dr. Raymond Stantz were on the brink of death after our subject had gotten to them.” Vincent opened the other two. “Dr. Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore were unscathed. And then we lost Brothers Winchester, Morgan, Harker, and recently … my dear friend, Brother Dixon.” 

Vincent tried to control his anger for his friend’s death at the hands of the trophy beast they all want. He leaned down on the table, a grave expression on his face. 

“We must act diligently if we are to effectively capture and destroy the beast by the coming full moon,” Bartholomew suggested. “One factor is uncertain – will those in his pack defend him from our offenses.” 

“There is high doubt that they will,” Brother Matthew spoke. “But they will try to save him from the hell he will be in. Brother Bartholomew, I place you in charge of this year’s Trophy Hunt. Be swift as Apollo’s arrow and protect the innocent.” 

“Be swift as Apollo’s arrow and protect the innocent,” Vincent and the chorus of hunters recited the society’s motto.

The lunar phase was becoming full, everyone was on their toes in the firehouse; the student Ghostbusters grew unsettled with each passing day when they took turns checking the containment unit. They at times couldn’t bear to see their professor and mentor lose himself to the beast he was gradually changing into, especially Kylie and Roland. 

“Is there anything you need from us?” Roland asked Janine one day when she sat in the cell with the nearly transformed Spengler. 

“No, Roland, but thank you,” she sighed, petting the sleeping werewolf. 

“Is he … gonna be okay?” he drew his brows together. 

“Do you want the sugar-coated version or the cold hard truth version?” Janine looked to Roland. 

He was indecisive about this, he honestly didn’t want to hear either answer. Roland shrugged. “Just tell me straight up.” 

“To be honest, maybe and maybe not,” she simply replied. Roland nodded, his face slightly dropping as he went back up the stairs. 

“There’s something I wonder,” Ray said, him and the two other older Ghostbusters sat near the cell, “if his other half watched us sometimes when we weren’t looking.” 

“I’ve caught his stare once or twice,” Peter was tilting back in his chair with his feet up on the desk. “Usually for a second before Egon comes back to reality.” 

“Agreed,” Winston nodded, as did Ray. 

“I have, too,” Janine spoke up. The guys turned to her. “I’ve seen it the most and it gives me chills.” Her eyes spaced out, recalling numerous instances where she seen Egon stare at her, but it wasn’t him doing the staring. “They bore into you, primal and almost hungry. The eyes of a predator. Even if they’re blue, you can tell it’s staring at you.” 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the toes and fingers of the werewolf twitch – he’s dreaming. Of what, Janine was always curious to know. 

_On the fortieth year of your life … the beast shall consume you … your human form will no longer walk in the day … you will be but a feral creature until a silver bullet strikes you down SO SAYETH KALTHAZAR!!!_

_Egon was attempting to run from the towering figure of the sorcerer, crying out as he felt lightning strike him. The shock ceased and there he stood face to face with the werewolf he had become. His eyes drew wide with fear as the beast growled, jaws snapping at him. Egon turned to run, looking over his shoulder to see the werewolf was chasing him; he suddenly tripped, feeling teeth sink into his ankle. He was hoisted into the air and flung up, he saw for a brief second the werewolf had grown enough that Egon was swallowed whole by the beast._

Egon jolted awake, damn near biting Janine, Peter was ready to fire the silver ion cannon at him. The werewolf laid his ears back, tail slightly tucked between his legs. Janine crouched, giving gentle pets to his head. 

“It’s okay, you were dreaming,” she softly told him. “I’ve had my sister’s dog to that to me a few times when it’s slept on me. You’re okay.” 

The werewolf’s tail slowly emerged and started to wag faintly, he walked back over to his spot and plopped down, stretching and sat with his head up. He looked over at the three seated men, the guys breathed a sigh of relief when Egon wagged his tail. Janine saw this as a good sign, motioning for Ray, Peter and Winston to come over. The gang sat in the cell, each having their fair share of the suddenly perky wolf that acted like a puppy. It was strange to know that the man who wasn’t one for emoting much had become this; however, they all knew he was a wild animal, given his past and current nature. They enjoyed it while it lasted – two days later was a different story. 

Egon was left alone in his cell overnight; the next morning, Ray had gone to check on him. He saw Spengler had grown to his normal height in his werewolf form and fully completed the change. The werewolf raised his head to see who had come in, he rose to his feet, lips peeled back as he gave off warning growls with the occasional bark. 

“Egon, it’s me, Ray,” Stantz held his hands in front of him. The closer he got the more hostile the wolf had become. Ray knit his brows together, a frown fixed on his face; he was at a good distance and stayed for five minutes, hoping Egon would see that the man was a friend. However, that wasn’t the case. “C’mon, Egon, you know me. I’ve known you almost my whole life. This … this isn’t you. But if there’s anyone to blame, it’s Kalthazar. He’s the one that did all this. It’s not your fault.” He paused. The wolf’s growls were growing quiet. “I’m sorry for being a little cross with you, I …” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m not like that normally. You know that. I was primarily upset about what you’d done to those four people, whoever they were. Janine didn’t say much on that.” 

The wolf’s growls were a low rumble, eyes watching the man. Another five minutes ticked by, and the wolf soon paid the man no attention. Egon huffed, turning his back and went to lay in a far corner of the cell. Ray sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets; his eyes found the ion gun sitting on Spengler’s desk. Curious about it, he shuffled over and picked it up. Fully charged and ready to fire, the safety was on. 

The werewolf lifted his head, hearing the small ‘click’ of the safety coming off; a man with a gun triggered the wolf to see him as a threat, from past encounters with humans carrying rifles. Ray started to hear dangerous growls and snarls from the cell; the wolf was stalking to the nearest window. Acting on instinct, Ray shouldered the gun and aimed it. 

“Don’t make me use this, Egon,” he muttered. The wolf was right at the large window wall, now rising to his feet with growls and warning barks; Ray was always intimidated whenever werewolf Egon stood – like a hunter facing a threatened grizzly bear. 

“Woah, woah, buddy!” Peter came in at the right time, shock in his eyes, flying down the stairs. He put his hand on the gun’s barrel, pushing it down. “Ray, what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” He glanced over at the werewolf. “Buddy, it’s okay, Ray was probably curious, and you read it the wrong way. Heel, boy, heel.” 

However, the werewolf was not standing down. In fact, it took a few steps back before getting a running start and bashed against the ten foot windows, one more blow and it would crack considerably to the point of breaking. Ray and Peter slowly stepped back. The werewolf now saw he would be able to escape if he ran against it two more times. He stepped back and charged, the glass near breaking. 

“The kids aren’t here, are they?” Ray asked Peter. 

“No … thankfully. Janine’s out as well. Winston’s working on Ecto,” Peter informed him. 

“If we’re the first ones to go, it was nice knowing you,” Ray said, his heart pounding. 

Egon took a few steps back to the other side of the cell, charged for the window and burst through it; he landed on top of Ray, prying the gun away with his teeth and destroyed it subsequently. The wolf leaped onto the stairs and broke down the door; Winston heard the commotion downstairs, preparing himself with a tire iron as he saw the nearly white wolf dash up to the main floor. 

“C’mon, big guy,” he muttered, prepping for a swing with the iron. However, the wolf paid no attention and burst through the main doors, Egon stopped outside on the snowy streets, sniffing the air; the werewolf panted, taking off in the city, keeping himself hidden as he made his way to Central Park. The three Ghostbusters came out onto the streets, the snow fall starting to hide the wolf’s tracks. 

“I think we got a good idea of where he went, don’t you think?” Winston asked the other two who nodded. 

“Going after him now would be a death sentence, we should wait for Janine,” Ray suggested. 

“And hopefully get that gun fixed,” Peter mentioned. 

“He escaped?!” Janine raised her voice that late morning when she came back. 

“And he wrecked the cannon,” Ray produced the shattered gun. 

“Just our luck, huh,” Janine drew a disappointed sigh. “Any way you can fix it, Ray?” 

“If it wasn’t totally FUBAR,” Ray picked up a random piece, “yeah, wouldn’t be too hard. It’d have to be built from scratch. Egon would have blueprints in the lab upstairs for it. The full moon is two nights from now. I should have it done by then. I’ll set the frequency to his biometric readings.” He paused, gears turning in his mind trying not to imagine worse case scenario. “God, I hope it doesn’t kill him.” 

“Hey, what happened?” Eduardo inquired, coming into headquarters with the other three students. “Specs break loose?” 

“That’s exactly what happened,” Winston leaned against the desk. “You kids better leave this to us.” 

“He’s our mentor,” Roland spoke, coming forward. “We’re just as concerned about him as you are.” 

“We can’t sit on the sidelines while you try to handle this, you need our help on this, too,” Kylie pressed. 

“Yeah, what happened to no man left behind?” Garret wheeled up next to them, giving Peter a grin, repeating his phrase from weeks ago. “You guys obviously would need backup if it gets out of hand.” 

“We can handle this, too, you know. We’re not babies, we’re Ghostbusters,” Eduardo crossed his arms. 

"Damn, these kids are tough,” Peter grinned, nodding. “Alright, kiddies, deal. You’re in.” 

Ray went to work on the cannon, getting the logistics of the gun. Modeled after the destabilizer they tried to use on Arzune – the time it backfired and Egon was the one who had his molecules destabilized. That moment of sorrow and anger flooded Ray, he was scared that Spengler would’ve been gone forever; it was a relief to see he wasn’t completely gone, though Spengler was subsequently sent to the Netherworld. There they had to find him and bring Egon back. He wasn’t entirely sure Egon would survive this round. The gun should work like a blaster, a solid beam of light refracted from the silver. But the amount of firepower it would produce would almost certainly kill him – Ray tried to push the thought away, however it lingered over the course of rebuilding. When he finally finished it, his eyes darted across the deadly weapon – were his hands faintly shaking? Ray set it down, the fear and dread of facing Egon with the destabilizer racing in his mind. A knock on the lab door startled him, he flinched in his seat, turning to see whoever it was at the door. 

“C’mon, Stantz, we need to go over the plan,” Janine informed him. She saw the pain stricken stare he was trying to hide in his eyes, Janine had an empathetic look to her, giving him a short nod. 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” Roland addressed the group, he stumbled a bit over his words but pressed on, “Janine, Ray, Peter and Winston will track Egon down, while myself, Eduardo, Garret, and Kylie scope the park out for unwanted guests or innocent bystanders. We all have a feeling these unwanted guests are the likes of Vincent Bartholomew.” 

“Trust me, on a night like tonight, it’s prime hunting season for these jerks,” Janine affirmed Roland. “Expect them to be there.” 

“Right, so we should scan the trees and bushes, dismantle any traps,” Roland nodded. “If we have to use our packs, if we run into any werewolves, low power to stun. That should scare them off. Once Team A has located and cornered him, we’ll rendezvous with them and hopefully end this.” He looked to Ray. “How’s the ion cannon?” 

Ray presented it. “Good as new,” saying those words left a slight bitter taste in his mouth. 

“Head out at midnight sharp,” Roland gave his last instruction. 

“Remember guys, no matter what happens, it’ll turn out alright … hopefully,” Peter noted as the team broke. 

It was nearing midnight, Vincent and five other hunters had traps laid in various spots in Central Park; they tracked down nearly ten werewolves traversing to one location – a den hidden below Rat Rock. While casing the area, they spotted the wolf they were looking for – lean but muscular in structure, almost white color under the moon’s light, a distinct intelligent look in his jade eyes, the size of a polar bear. The gray wolf approached the entrance, giving a short howl; the hunters saw wolves emerge from the den and others soon come from different directions – there must have been fifteen to twenty werewolves. With the light gray wolf as their alpha male. Vincent couldn’t hide his smile, seeing the trophy command the pack with such precision as the horde went on a little hunt. Perfect to pick them off one by one. Each hunter followed the tracks, stopping now and then to watch the wolves hunt down a small herd of deer. Vincent’s heart pounded, the thrill of the hunt excited him the most when there’s a prize beast to kill and mount. 

It was crammed in Ecto-1 as it backed out of the firehouse and towards the direction of Central Park. Emotions were high, however, it had to be done. Nearing the Metropolitan Museum of Art, the car crawled to a halt, the engine rumbling before it was shut off. The two teams met on the steps, going over the plan one more time. 

“I’m hearing some howling over yonder,” Winston looked towards the park. “Sounds like we got company.” 

“It’s his pack,” Janine clarified, the others looked at her. She lightly sighed. “Egon’s been … building a pack for some time. Don’t ask me why, a wolf’s gotta be a wolf. So now we got to keep an eye out for them. If they get too close for comfort, Ray, use that rifle sparingly.” 

“Okay, gang, let’s move ‘em out!” Peter exclaimed, moving his hand in a circular motion in the air. The students headed north, Janine and the guys went south of the museum, entering the park. 

The moon shined though the barren trees, the moving shadows of the wolves gave a certain chill down Roland’s spine as he watched from a distance; he heard someone ‘psst’ nearby. Garret waved him over, picking up a stick and stuck it in what was a steel trap with teeth. Roland gave him a thumbs up, taking off the direction he was heading in, Garret wheeling across the ground best he could. Man, he wished he had all terrain wheels. 

Down to the south, the guys and Janine were on the right track, following the footprints in the snow. They spotted the pack on the mound in the clearing, the wolves feasting on the carcasses of deer; a twig snap behind Ray triggered his instincts, he whipped around and fired the gun. The wolf whined and let out a yelp, feeling the beams blast strike them in the chest; they inspected the werewolf – it was white, however, when it transformed into its human form it wasn’t Egon. A lad in his middle twenties with dyed white hair; Winston bent down to check on him – he had a pulse. He turned back, giving a nod to the group; however, the yelp alerted the pack. The larger wolf of the pack rose to all fours then on his hind legs, ears forward and eyes darting across the clearing and towards the trees. 

“Someone’s been eating their Wheaties,” Peter whispered, gazing at the sheer mass Egon had grown last time Peter saw him. 

The werewolf known as Egon gave a deep howl that sounded far to the north – the kids freezing in their tracks when they heard it. Kylie brought her specter goggles down to her eyes, the scanners picking up heat signatures – and one big wolf standing among it. 

“There, on the hill,” she pointed towards it, her voice in a loud whisper. The other three looked to the direction, now seeing several shadows run into the woods – some even towards them. 

“Duck for cover, guys!” Garret called out, getting himself to safety. 

Above them, in a tree, a hunter saw a small handful come his way, his rifle shouldered and fired, striking down two wolves. The large wolf standing on the hill snapped his attention towards the gun fire, eyes widening; he roared, getting on all fours and charged into the trees. The guys and Janine kept to the trees, going east and headed north. 

“Where’s that shooter?” Roland asked, eyes darting the tree tops. A flash of gray breezed past him, stopping a few feet away; the large wolf looked up and saw the human in the tree. Roland soon recognized the wolf was his professor, watching in frozen terror as Egon leaped up into the tree, teeth sinking into the hunter’s ankle and drug him down, the man’s rifle falling out of the branches. 

But the wolf wasn’t done there, he slashed the man’s throat open and proceeded to tear into him. Howls to the west caught the large wolf’s attention, Roland let out and audible gasp that also alerted the werewolf. Jade eyes met Roland’s stare, the wolf letting out a growl before bounding off to the urgent howling. All that was left before him was a mangled body, blood painting the snow covered ground. 

_“Roland, you copy?”_ Garret called over the radio. 

He shakily removed the walkie-talkie. “Y-yeah,” Roland faintly answered. “I-If anyone is h-hearing this … I saw Egon. He’s heading west. And … and he …” 

_“Roland, you don’t need to tell us,”_ Janine was heard on the radio. _“We heard it. Deep breaths, kid. We’re on our way west. Janine over and out.”_

“Harry!” a voice exclaimed. A middle aged hunter with a goatee rushed over to his dead hunting partner. “Oh god … we’ll make sure that devil suffers for what he’s done. I swear it.” Roland didn’t move or say anything, watching the hunter run off following the tracks. He was too shocked to move. It was like a flip book – the images kept repeating over and over; that was his mentor. His professor mindlessly killing a human, hunter be damned. Roland let out several deep breaths, focusing on the mission and headed out. He wanted this night to be over with already. 

Two more hunters were engaged in killing four more wolves, each one trapped and shot in the head. The others had run off – there were plenty of traps for them to hit and bleed out. They reveled over the carcasses, only a single growl behind them made them freeze; looking over their shoulders, they saw a wolf standing to its full height, the growling growing deeper and louder. They screamed as the gray wolf crushed their skulls and tore into their bodies. The werewolf stopped the carnage, seeing his pack members gunned down like this. He let out a few whines, a sharp pain entering his right shoulder; the hunter who was friends with Harry stood behind the wolf, lead slugs in his rifle – the silver ones were saved for the final blow. 

“Die in hell, beast!” he shouted, raising his rifle again to fire. The werewolf roared, taking a bullet to a limb as he lunged onto the human and left a destroyed corpse. The wolf panted, seeing the justice done to the wretch. He could smell more humans coming his way – he had to get out of there. 

“Egon!” he heard a female voice call out. The werewolf snarled, bounding south, staying in the trees. 

The guys and Janine came upon the three bloody corpses and the four dead werewolves; Christ, this was getting out of hand. 

“Maybe we should’ve brought a silver bullet,” Winston muttered as he stared at the carnage. He felt a shove from someone nearby, he turned to see Peter glaring at him. 

“What the hell, Zeddemore?” Peter yelled. “Sure, the guy can’t even control it at this point, I mean for fuck’s sake, he’s a goddamn werewolf, whaddaya expect? His pack mates were killed by these bozos. If I were in Egon’s position, I would’ve done the same!” 

“These are human lives, Peter,” Winston growled at him, getting close in his face. “Fifty-fifty chance whether that werewolf happened to be Egon, and you had to protect yourself and your fellow man. Would you put a bullet in his head? This has gone too far, Pete.” 

A large black shadow came out and leaped above them, coming down on them fast. Ray blasted the werewolf with the silver ion rifle, the wolf’s form changed into a man midfall. He was caught by Peter and gently laid down. 

“Wh … I’m free?” the man managed to get out. “Twenty years I’ve … waited for relief. Thanks.” He shortly fell under, his chest rising and falling; Peter found a steady heartbeat, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Uhh … we have a slight problem,” Ray brought up, now seeing the bar that showed how much of a charge is left. “We have between a half and a quarter left. We had a few skirmishes along the way. I don’t know if it’ll be enough.” 

“It will be,” Janine assured him, quickly heading south. 

“Successful testing, I have to say,” Peter mentioned as he and Ray headed off. Winston took one last look at the carnage, his heart being twisted; he tried to shake the images off, sighing out and caught up. 

The werewol slowed to a trot, scanning his surroundings for any pack members; he sent out a short howl, not getting an answer back. He hadn’t heard any gun shot, he assumed the remaining pack rendezvoused to a different location. He huffed, licking his nose; the wolf strolled down trails and across bridges on all fours, sniffing the ground occasionally. He was nearing an amphitheater when his right hand-like paw pressed down on a trap, the teeth sinking into his wrist. Egon yelped and yowled, backing away in a frenzy, pulling the trap with; his left ankle stepped on a different trap behind him. The werewolf let out a roar, the guys and Janine were in the right direction as they bolted towards the sound. 

“You killed Henry, Mason, Stewart, and Darryl,” one hunter came out of the shadows, his rifle aimed for a gut shot. “We’re gonna make you suffer until Vincent plants that silver bullet in your heart. He doesn’t wanna scar that handsome head of yours.” 

“Lower your weapon!” Roland shouted across the way, seeing the hunter. He booked it but skidded to a halt – by the time the hunter looked at him, the werewolf had his fangs in the man’s throat. Kylie had caught up to Roland, her heart stopped as she saw the hunter get ripped apart. 

The wolf snarled and whined in pain, the traps making him bleed out; he couldn’t go any further, the traps’ pins were staked into the ground. He wildly darted his gaze across the wilderness, whining. Kylie had to do something, but it proved to be dangerous – she needed to free him. Roland saw Kylie go towards the werewolf, chasing after her. The wolf saw a human approach, he tried to back away, but it proved futile. He froze, emitting a soft whine, scared what the human would do to him; Kylie carefully approached him, not saying anything as she carefully freed his ankle and then his wrist. The wolf huffed, running in a limp to a castle looking structure. 

“He’s heading for the Belvedere Castle,” Roland informed Janine and the guys. “We’re gonna look for Bartholomew.” He tuned to Kylie. “That was almost stupid what you did but … it worked.” 

She couldn’t get past Egon’s pained whines, how still he became when she approached him – scared that a human was coming close to him. Kylie sighed out, heading back where she and Roland came from. Roland didn’t like the way she was silent, he saw the grief in her eyes when she passed him; he turned to leave, stopping Kylie and gave her a hug out of support. She almost felt Egon’s pain, hunting like this is absolute cruelty; she was seeing things from his perspective, strangely feeling comforted that the hunters got what they deserve. 

Bartholomew was across the way in the amphitheater, looking through his binoculars to see the wolf limp up the steps and pass through the gazebo. The beast soon rested nearby Vista Rock – and helped Vincent set up the perfect shot. He lowered his field glasses, and shouldered his rifle, small magazine of five silver bullets ready to be fired. 

The wolf huffed, licking his wounds; he needed to get going, but each time he got up the pain only worsened. Footsteps came to his ears, four humans made themselves known at the bottom steps. The werewolf snarled, and rose, backing away. He’d have to dispose of them, or else he’d be killed. 

“Egon, it’s okay, we’re friends,” a brown haired man said to him. Peter saw no change in the wolf’s posture, he stayed put. “We’re your pack, your family.” Surely, those words would get to him – however, it proved useless. 

“We got to corner him,” Janine told the guys, taking a few steps forward. “Ray, Winston, flank him from behind. Peter, you’re with me.” She saw the wolf’s eyes watch the two humans going to his left, Janine flew a small rock at Egon to get his attention. “Hey, eyes here, buddy. Egon, I love you. With all my heart. The nights we shared, the pillow talk and that damn sweet love making. I didn’t know you were so well …” 

“Please, Janine, I don’t want to hear it,” Peter groaned, not wanting to hear too much information. 

“Point is,” Janine sighed, the thrower primed to stun, “I love you enough to save you from yourself, even if it means damn near killing you. If you love me enough, you’ll let us do it.” She kept looking to Egon to see any sign of recognition. The wolf only kept staring at her, his lips curled back. 

“Looks like he’s not backing down,” Peter muttered to her, as they inched closer. They had gotten him near the cliff, Ray positioning himself on Egon’s right. Vincent watched them corner the werewolf, waiting for the moment to take the beast down. 

“Hey!” Ray shouted to get the wolf’s attention. When he saw the beast turn his head towards him and approach, he got weak at the knees. Ray gulped, finger trembling; he was starting to feel guilty that it had to come to this. It wasn’t like putting Egon down for good, just … temporarily. Yeah, he’ll come back. But Ray panicked, he lowered the ion rifle. 

“Ray, now’s the time,” Peter muttered. 

“I … I can’t!” Ray told the group. “I can’t do it! It’ll kill him!” 

“Ray, throw it to me,” Janine exclaimed, getting herself open to catch it. “I’ll do it.” Stantz brought the rifle’s strap over his head. “Quick! Before he snatches it!” Ray gave a good throw towards Janine, she caught it and aimed it at Egon. Ray dashed to the left and got out of there, finding safety by Winston. 

The werewolf turned around, snarling and let out a bark. A female stood in front of him, getting closer with a gun pointed right at him. Stand your ground, tear the weapon away from her and kill her. Then tear the other men apart. Egon let out another bark, loudly snarling; he was at the cliff’s edge, waiting for her to get closer. Janine controlled her trembling breath as she neared. Vincent grinned, finger on the trigger. Patience, patience. The time will come. Kylie saw someone station themselves with a clear shot, she had to act fast and quick; a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Kylie looked over her shoulder to see a haggard looking old man stand there with an empathetic stare on his face. He slowly shook his head before approaching Bartholomew. 

“I demand you cease, Brother Bartholomew,” the old man spoke up. 

Vincent knew that voice all too well – Brother Matthew. He didn’t turn his attention to him, this was too important to stop. 

“Tell me why, Brother Matthew,” Vincent chortled, gazing through the scope. “Have you gone senile, old friend?” 

“I love you,” she said, what was left in the charge primed up. This was the point of no return. Janine saw the Egon’s monstrous and bloodthirsty stare – he had to be stopped. She held her breath and was about to pull the trigger when the wolf swiftly disarmed her, and the gun flew out of her hands. 

“Quite the opposite,” Matthew came forward behind Vincent. “He is too valuable for these people to lose.” 

Kylie couldn’t believe what was being said, Roland caught up with her along with Garret and Eduardo. She stopped them, her eyes watching the old man intently. 

“Nonsense,” Vincent chuckled. “He has killed most of our society, Matthew. Surely, you’d like to see him be struck down.” 

“Our society’s members are replaceable, Vincent,” Matthew pressed. “He, however, is not. To lose him would be like the end for those around him. He’s a cornerstone. Part of the very foundation. Ghostbusters are very much like us, they are swift and protect the city. He can be saved, Vincent. You’re making this to be a silly revenge ploy. Don’t be daft, Bartholomew. Lower your weapon.” 

“I don’t care,” Bartholomew muttered, and fired. 

Janine gasped, and scrambled for it, diving to retrieve it. The werewolf was up on his hind legs, ready to strike her. Janine got the rifle in time to fire it. The beam of light struck Egon in the chest; a warm glow surrounded him and yet a sharp pain entered his chest. Another bullet cracked a rib as it traveled through. When the light cleared, the werewolf stood with shoulders slumped forward, specks of blood had painted the snow. 

“No … no,” Peter gasped, seeing the two bullet holes, he started to tremble. Not like this. It didn’t have to go this way. “No, no, no, no, NNOOO!!” 

The werewolf staggered two steps back. Kylie cried out and sprang forward, landing on top of Vincent and making his shot move to strike the werewolf in his collarbone. Egon felt his head clear, seeing the shocked stares on his friends’ faces; he looked down and saw holes in his chest. When the third bullet cracked his left collarbone, Egon roared out; the beast looked ready to fall over. Egon gradually raised his head, staring right into Janine’s pained gaze. He could see them, but his vision became blurry. 

“Janine …” he barely got out before tipping backwards and fell off the cliff and into the icy cold water. 

Peter immediately threw his pack off and sprinted, jumping off and plunging to rescue his friend. Roland and Eduardo helped Kylie subdue Vincent, his rifle being ripped away from him. Winston, Ray, and Janine ran to the cliff’s edge, watching out for any sign of Peter and Egon, anxiety in their stares; they both emerged a minute later, Egon completely changed into his human form. Peter huffed as he swam back to the shore with Egon in tow. 

Matthew was waiting patiently a few feet away with a team of paramedics that were secretly members of the Apollo Society. He knew this would happen, given Bartholomew’s reckless nature if he was personally affected by an event such as a close friend be killed. And he understood it was a tragedy to lose Philip Dixon, truly, it was unfortunate news; however, in his experience, it was best to move on and celebrate the life – not stake out revenge. 

Peter held Egon as he sat there shivering in the cold December air, tears welling up. A five man paramedic team rushed over, Peter tightened his grip on his unconscious friend; he wasn’t ready to let him go. 

“Peter, c’mon, they need to take him to the hospital,” Winston came from behind, leaning down and placed a hand on Venkman’s shoulder. Peter eventually let Spengler go, the medics working to stabilize him. 

“For your bravery in rescuing your friend,” Matthew spoke up, approaching the Ghostbusters, “I admire your actions. I blame myself for letting Brother Bartholomew do this. It was only now I realized how important Dr. Spengler is to you all.” 

Ray came up to Matthew and delivered an unexpected punch to the man’s face. 

“Then why let this happen in the first place,” he held back most of his anger, growling through grit teeth. His eyes were getting wet, sniffling. Ray’s voice quivered. “You let that … that … fucking lunatic do this, and for what?! Why did you let the others die?! We have safer ways of dealing with werewolves that doesn’t involve outright fucking killing them!” 

“Easy, Ray, easy,” Peter chattered under several blankets given to him by the medics 

“No, no, he’s right to be angry,” Matthew assured Venkman. 

“Angry?! I’m down right goddamn furious is what I am!” Ray continued to unload expletive after expletive on the guy, causing Janine to stifle a grin. After what seemed like a half hour rant, Ray finally calmed down. 

“You know, Ray, you’re kinda cute when you’re angry,” Peter teased, his teeth chattering. He pulled blankets up to his face when he caught a death glare from Ray. 

“Sir, if you’ll follow us, we need to treat you before hypothermia sets in,” one medic was starting to usher Peter to the ambulance where Egon was kept. Venkman couldn’t keep his eyes off the paler than normal scientists; Spengler was white as the sheets on the gurney, oxygen was pumped into him to help with breathing, fluids and a blood bag hooked up to him as the ambulance drove off to the hospital. 

“You guys do this stuff all the time?” Peter asked the crew to break the silence. 

One medic shot him a look before recording into a tape recorder. 

“40 year old male, Caucasian, gunshot to left collarbone and two to the heart, though one appears to have missed by an inch,” the medic reported. 

“Besides letting this happen,” Janine stepped next to Ray, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, “we thank you for stepping in with the medics, Mr. Matthew. Maybe you redeemed yourself in my book.” 

“I accept your comment, Ms. Melnitz,” Matthew lightly bowed. 

“Well, soon to be Mrs. Spengler …” Janine shyly got out, raising eyebrows from Winston and Ray. “The morning after the incident on Halloween, he popped the question. Now or never, he told me, to put it simply.” Janine weakly smiled, the future being uncertain if Egon ever woke up. “We wanted to keep it secret until the right time. 

“We’re happy for you, Janine,” Ray softly smiled. 

“What’s to be done with Bartholomew?” Winston approached Matthew. 

“He will be banished from the Apollo Society and put behind bars,” Matthew sternly said as he saw the student Ghostbusters approach with Vincent in tow. “You and your young ones go, be with your fellow comrades. I must speak with Vincent.” 

Janine was the first to go, meeting up with the kids. She made the gesture for them to move out and get to the hospital. As they were leaving, Kylie looked over her shoulder to see Matthew turn into a vampire and drain Vincent dry. She didn’t think any further of it – he got what he deserved. 

The gang arrived at the hospital, they were informed Egon was immediately taken to surgery, but Peter was available for visitation. They all gathered into Peter’s room where Venkman was bundled up with blankets. He let out a big sneeze, a woozy smile from the drugs on his face. 

“Hey, guys,” he greeted them. “Did they tell you Spengs went in?” 

“Yeah … I hope he pulls through,” Janine sighed, taking a seat. 

“Ahh, he’s a tough guy,” Peter told her waving a dismissive hand. “He can do it.” 

Six hours later, the doctor came out of the operating room, finding the room everyone was in. He looked exhausted, pulling the mask down and put his hands on his hips. 

“Well, he pulled through,” he announced. “We found a bullet hole in the top corner of his left atrium that we were able to patch up. He’s lucky his heart was still pumping when he got here.” 

“My Egon, the fighter,” Janine softly spoke, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“However, we did have a scare for a few minutes as he went into cardiac arrest, but we got it sorted out,” the doctor continued. “The second bullet missed his heart by an inch and cracked a rib, a third struck him in his left collarbone. Now, this will raise alarms, we did a CAT scan, and he’s in a comatose state. It’s possible not enough oxygen was supplied and the impact of the height he fell from after being shot.” 

Everyone was quiet in the room, the image of Spengler staggering after the first two shots then falling into the icy waters played over and over. 

“He’ll be in ICU until he shows signs of recovery, after that,” the doctor shrugged, “he’ll be here until he wakes up.” 

All eyes fell on Janine. She was absentmindedly fidgeting with the simple engagement ring Egon had given her that November morning. She felt everyone staring at her, her wet eyes finding the doctor’s sympathetic stare. 

Janine cleared her throat. “Can we see him?” she quietly got out. 

“Give us a minute or two to get him situated, then yes, you can,” the doctor nodded. “A nurse will be with you shortly.” He gave one last nod and exited. 

An hour had passed, a brunette nurse came over to the group of Ghostbusters sitting in the waiting area. 

“Are you all here for Doctor Spengler?” she asked. Janine rose, giving a curt nod. “Right. He’s ready.” 

Peter rose, standing by Janine. He placed a gentle hand on her should, lightly squeezing it. “Want me to come with?” 

Janine nodded, lightly sniffing. “Yeah, if you don’t mind.” They were the first to go visit Egon, they both stopped short of the door when they saw the unconscious physicist. Bandages covered his chest and various wounds endured during the night, pale and weak looking; the heart monitor giving slow blips of his heart. He had to be intubated, the rise and fall of the ventilator churned in time with the monitor. Janine gradually shuffled over, taking a seat next to his bed; Peter stood right behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder for support. It tore them up to see Spengler like this. Janine took a deep shaky breath, leaning forward and had her hand over Egon’s. 

“Hi, Egon, it’s Janine,” she softly spoke. “Peter’s here, too.” She choked back tears and pressed on. “That bastard that shot you got what was coming to him. We’re glad to see you’re fighting, I’ve always known you were strong.” Her hand lightly squeezed his. “I’m hoping you can hear me, Egon. I’ve always wondered if people in coma’s can hear loved ones talk to them, maybe it can bring them a sense of comfort in this time of worry.” She stopped herself, chuckling. “I’m rambling. Nerves, I guess.” 

Janine stared absentmindedly at her lover, her thumb rubbing against the top of his hand. She didn’t want to leave his side, just stay here until he wakes up. 

“This better not happen again,” Peter tried to break the silence, cracking a grin before it faded. “I don’t know what we would do without you, Spengs. You’re … like a brother to me. You’ve always been. To me, to Ray, and Winston, and maybe you’re like a father figure to those kids out there with the nuclear accelerators on their backs. We need you, Spengs.” 

Minutes ticked by. Janine still not wanting to leave, Peter headed back to the visiting area. Ray and Winston came next, joining Janine by flanking each side of the chair. It was hard enough for the students, Kylie was joined by Eduardo, Roland and Garrett came in right behind them. Seeing Egon be in such a vulnerable and helpless position almost made them uncomfortable, more so by the worried stare Janine permanently bore on her face. Hours had ticked by, she had not moved from her seat much to the staff’s policies on visiting hours. However, she was finally talked to by Peter, and she agreed to resume working or do something to keep her distracted for the time being. The last person she wanted to see as they were on their way out was Matthew. The old man paused at the entrance, giving her and Peter sympathetic glances. 

“I am truly sorry that he is in this condition,” Matthew shoved his hands into his pants pockets. “I have been blind in my agenda for the annual cull we normally hold, however, I have decided to cease any activity of that nature. Dr. Spengler is important to everyone close to him.” 

“I appreciate that,” Janine sniffled, Peter softly squeezed her shoulder. 

“I’ve just come in myself to see him,” Matthew gestured to the inside of the hospital. “I might be the last person he wanted to hear apologies from, but I must make amends with him. I do hope he will have a speedy recovery.” 

“That’s very kind of you to say that, sir,” Peter spoke for Janine who was choked up on words. “We gotta get going now. If you’re in need of our services, we’ll give ya a discount.” 

“I will consider your offer,” Matthew warmly grinned. “My best to you both and your colleagues.” He gave them a short nod, marching his way inside. 

Two weeks had passed, Egon was showing signs of improvement and was moved to a normal room from the ICU; each Ghostbuster took turns sitting in with him unless their help was needed on a bust. Janine was relieved to hear he was improving, being the only member to stay around the clock in his room. Matthew stopped by two more times, he dropped a little present off with Spengler however told Janine not to open it until he wakes up. 

“It’s mostly a reminder of some sort,” he simply explained to her, rising to exit. 

“Bartholomew’s not really in jail, is he,” Janine mentioned, stopping Matthew in his tracks. 

“No. No, he is not,” the old man sighed, closing the door and turned to face her. “My dear, I’m sure I’m not the strangest man you’ve met, but I think it’s time I formally introduced myself. Lord Gareth Matthew, philanthropist and … vampire.” 

“I knew there was something funny about you,” Janine shifted in her seat. “Isn’t there a species rivalry between your kind and … well, what Egon used to be?” 

“Only in Hollywood, my dear,” Matthew gave a wink. “I’ve made my peace with the werewolves of the world, and frankly, if I had to live in a world between humans and wolves, I’d pick the latter. No offense.” 

“None taken,” Janine pulled the blanket up on herself. “We’re terrible, I know.” 

“Not all of you, though,” Matthew sat in the chair by the door. “I’m not sure how you will think when I say, the Vincent Bartholomews of the world – the greedy, the obsessed, the rude – I only rid them of this earth. As for the annual cull I held, that was established before I became the Apollo Society’s chairman. I’ve tried to dismantle it but was heavily swayed against it, sometimes by force. With that threat gone, it’s time our group moved on to more humanitarian efforts.” 

Janine slowly nodded. “I’m glad to hear that.” 

“If I may,” Matthew rose, sighing out, “I would also like to formally apologize for the suffering you and Dr. Spengler have endured, I have seen the error of my ways and am correcting them as I should.” 

“Apology accepted, Lord Matthew,” Janine reached out, holding Egon’s hand in hers. 

A knock came at the door, a doctor in his late thirties was accompanied by a male nurse of 25 years of age popped their heads in. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything. It’s time we take Dr. Spengler off the ventilator,” the doctor announced. 

Janine’s anxiety rose, giving the doctor a short nod. “Yes, of course.” 

“I wish you all the best, Ms. Melnitz,” Matthew lightly bowed, subsequently exiting. 

Janine rose from the chair, giving the doctor and the nurse the space to work. She wished one of the guys was here with her. The anxiety wracked her like a tidal wave, the staff working meticulously to remove the tube from Egon; Janine watched with bated breath as the ventilator was fully extracted, her heart quickly sinking as she watched Egon’s chest fall and didn’t rise. 

“Breathe, Egon … please breathe,” Janine whispered to the room, closing her eyes and prayed. The minutes ticking by seemed like an eternity. 

A sharp inhale answered her, she opened her watery eyes to his chest gradually rise and fall, Janine choked a sob, shaking as she sat down in the nearest chair. 

“That’s it, Egon, breathe,” her voice quivered. Janine rose from her chair and nearly ran to the nearest phone, calling the firehouse and informing them that Spengler was able to breathe on his own. 

Another two days went by, Peter was the one spending time in Egon’s room while Janine rested at her apartment. He was relieved to know that Spengler was recovering well, his eyes wandered to a little red velvet bag sitting on the nightstand by the bed. Peter, curious to see what was in it, rose from the two seat sofa and shuffled over to pick it up. 

“Better not be a surprise finger or toe that you lost,” Peter mumbled. 

“Highly doubtful,” came a hoarse response. Venkman almost had it open, freezing when he heard the voice. Peter set the velvet bag back down, his confused gaze landing on the unconscious man. 

“Egon? Speak, boy, speak!” he leaned down, hands in a near vice like grip on Spengler’s right arm. 

“If you could loosen your grip, I’d appreciate that,” Spengler groaned. 

“Jesus Christ, Egon, you pulled through!” Peter exclaimed. “I gotta call Janine! I’ll be right back!” 

Peter’s excitement garnered the attention of the doctor looking after Spengler, rushing in to see the patient gradually waking up. Venkman slid by the phone, skittering back and phone Janine’s apartment. He nearly heard the phone get dropped when he told her Egon woke up. 

“Do you know where you are, Dr. Spengler?” the doctor was asking when Peter returned. 

Egon cracked his eyes open, the light coming into the room was bright for a moment before they adjusted, his blurry vision picking up the pieces of his location. 

“I’m … at a hospital,” came the reply. 

“Very good, Dr. Spengler. Can you follow my finger?” The doctor raised his index, moving it from side to side, up and down, making note of Egon’s blue eyes tracking the motions. “Excellent. Just a couple more questions and we’ll let you rest.” 

Egon saw the excitement and overall relief on Peter’s face, albeit it was hazy when his gaze found his. Janine arrived a half hour after the phone call, nearly running every red light. When she arrived, the guys were present, patiently sitting around the room. Her eyes saw Egon’s sleeping face, the calm rise and fall of his chest brought comfort to her, and the color had returned to his face. 

“Has he been awake long?” she asked, coming in and sitting by the bed. 

“Not really. After he woke up, he went back to sleep,” Peter softly spoke, standing over Egon like a protective big brother. 

“We were finishing a call when Pete contacted us,” Winston mentioned to Janine. “We weren’t very far from here.” 

“And I called the kids,” Ray sat up in his seat, having dozed a little bit. “As soon as classes are over, they’ll come right to here.” 

Three hours passed by, thankfully no calls had been made for busts; all present in the room had dozed off. Janine sat next to the bed, her hand gently holding Egon’s. A light squeeze of her hand woke her up, Janine met the tired gaze of her fiancé; she tried to hold back tears, wiping them away. 

“How long have you been awake?” she asked. 

“No more than five minutes,” he softly spoke. 

“H-how are you feeling?” 

“Pain is mild, but bearable. I expect another week, then I’ll be released.” He paused, his thumb rubbing the top of her hand. “I heard what you said after I was out of surgery. And the subsequent times after that.” 

“I’m sorry, I ramble a lot just to calm my nerves.” 

“Don’t be. It’s perfectly natural for some people.” He looked down at the bandaged chest. “I am mostly surprised to learn I survived. I’m not one for believing in luck, but … I was lucky.” 

“Spengs! You’re awake,” Peter bolted from the chair. 

“Do you remember anything?” Ray asked, coming up to the bed. 

“Unfortunately, I only remember throwing a fit of rage, blacked out, then coming to I was shot,” Spengler sighed. “How was I?” 

“Well … you were …,” Ray looked to the others, clearing his throat, “pretty feral. Not to put any pressure on you, or blame you for anything, but there was a body count of five that night. If there’s anyone to blame it should’ve been me. If I hadn’t froze, you wouldn’t have been shot and you wouldn’t be in this condition …” 

“Raymond, it’s alright.” Egon tried to push the thought of five people dead by his hand with keeping Ray calm. 

“No, it’s not,” Stantz choked. “I’m sorry for putting you through this.” 

Spengler closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “You shouldn’t be at fault. I’m the one who is. If I hadn’t cured myself before or after the Kalthazar incident, none of this would have happened.” He opened his eyes, his hand becoming tighter around Janine’s hand. “There’s no doubt we’re going to have angry spirits come after me. For what I did. And I thank you for stopping me before I went any further.” 

“So, no being a werewolf anymore? Officially?” Winston perked up a brow. 

“I asked for a blood test,” Egon informed them, the suspense hung in the air, “I’m clean. Completely human.” 

“Speaking of which,” Peter gestured to the velvet bag. “Someone brought you a little present.” 

Janine brought the pouch into view; Egon’s brows faintly drew together. She opened it and pulled the note out, reading it aloud. 

“For you and your dear Janine. A symbol of your strength and survival. I found them in the park. My best wishes to your union, Lord Gareth Matthew.” 

There was a little jeweler ring container inside. Janine’s eyes widened when she saw the contents, Egon was at a loss for words when he saw the glint of the object. He reached for his glasses, slipping them on. Seeing the contents more clearly, his heart nearly stopped. Inside were two wedding bands, simple in design. Another note was slipped in the box. 

_‘I forged these from the bullets. And made them into rings. This only shows the lengths you both went to present to the world of your love and strengths, individually and together. Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Spengler’_

Janine nearly dropped the box and note. “He … made these from …” 

“From the bullets,” Egon finished her sentence, taking the rings into his hand. 

Silence had the team floored; Winston put a hand to his lips to hide their quivering, Ray and Peter faintly shook, holding onto each other for support. Janine took a shaky breath, reading over the two notes Matthew left with the silver wedding bands ten times, the words sinking into her. Egon blankly stared at the rings, Matthew’s words of ‘a symbol of your strength and survival’ ran rings around his mind. Only a few weeks ago, they were the very bullets that almost ended him and now … 

“Janine,” his gaze locked with hers, “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” She rose, leaning down as they shared a deep kiss. 

“Aye! Get a room!” Eduardo was heard at the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ... wow ... I did not expect this to exceed past the usual 25 pages writing this. But I had fun writing it. I wish I had the kids in this more than I wanted however this was mostly focused on the werewolf Egon arc. I hope you all enjoyed this series. Thank you.


End file.
